Fairytype
by DragonSlayer230
Summary: When Alex Mercer/Zeus is transported to a world of magic, monster, and evil guilds he is given a second chance at life to help and protect others. while in this world he joins a guild and that guild is none other Fairy Tail. will he go back to the way he was in new York or will this guild change him around and make him good again.
1. New Begining

**This is my very first FanFiction so please don't hate and enjoy this reading enjoy and **

**give me any ideas that you would like to add. please correct me if my spelling is wrong. THX and peace. I don't own Fairy Tail or Prototype.**

* * *

Ch:1 New beginning

**New York City: infected zone**

It was night-time in this once peaceful city. Alex mercer aka Zeus was doing what he usually does killing black watch solider, and mutation.

A couple of solders were doing patrol around there base, they were supposable guarding a cure that to what was gonna save every one, but little did they know it was actually a nuke going to detonate around 12, midnight. " hey did you hear they already set the cure up we got about 1 hour to were out of this hell hole" black watch solider said "yeah I cant wait" said his partner. Then it happen.

_BOOM_!

"what the hell was that" asked his partner "I don't know but what ever it is it ain't good" he replied " we should go check it out and maybe we can- "

_AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH_

"hey were did you go" said the scared the shit-solider " right behind you" the soilder turned around but little did he know it was none other than Alex Mercer "OH SHIT IT YOU " said the solider the. the soilder then tripped than fell losing his gun, " please don't kill me i'll tell you any thing" the solider said " that what I wanted to hear" replied Alex then he consumed him using his "Tendrills" alex morphed into the black watch soilder ganing all his memories as all the people he consumed.

As Alex entered the base he made his way to the bomb. On his way there he noticed he had to have higher clearance acces to go through so as usual he had to consume a scientist, when he found a scientist he was all alone in his lab "perfect" alex then dung his claws into his back and consumed him, now making his way to the bomb. when he arrived at the boom he heard the other scientist talking about how it was not a bomb but a nuke, alex was not surprised but then again "It wont kill me" when he reached the bomb it started to detonate 5'econds left

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

_BOOM!_

* * *

Alex awoke in a white world everything so bright "so this is what the afterlife is like I thought it would be better than this" " you are not dead my boy" replied a voice "who's there, show yourself" then a bright lite appeared and out of that light was a dragon" well that something you don't see every day " said Alex " are not scared "the dragon said " not really I've seen worse" the dragon nodded " their something I wanted to ask you how would you like to have a second chance at life" said the dragon " yes, but what the catch" asked serious Alex "ahh you are smarter than you look ok"

" rule #1 don't kill unless nesseceary"

" rule #2 help and protect others that can't defend themselves"

" and finally rule #3 don't go on the path of evil"

" Is that it " said Alex, the dragon nodded. "Good luck and rember these rules Alex" said the dragon "yeah, yeah " and then the brightest light appeared and in a flash Alex was in the woods in the middle of nowhere

"well great" said pissed of Alex

* * *

**thx for reading I will be posting all week so stay tuned for chapter 2**

**good day and peace out. sorry it so short.**


	2. Fairy Tail

hey** guy's' and girl's im back with chapter 2. I don not own Fairy Tail or Prototype.**

**enjoy the reading**

* * *

**Forest near the Fairy Tail guild**

Alex was running when he heard a scream he stopped to see where it came from. When he came close to the sound it was a girl and a little boy surrounded by 8 men. when he saw this he thought about what the dragon said _"protect those who can't protect themselves" h__e then jumped down making a crater in the floor._

" Well if it isn't Mirajane Strauss well teach this little brat of yours to keep his little mouth shut " the guy then punched the little boy in the stomach several times till he was on the ground. then one of the men slapped Mirajane in the face and told her be quiet.

"hey that's no way to treat a woman" said Alex trying not to kill and consume .

"well isn't some one trying to play hero, get'em " one of the guy's started running at him he said something but Alex couldn't hear what he said next thing you know Alex had a hole in his chest. " you know this isn't the firs time somebody tried to do this " said Alex. Alex then switched to his claws this started scaring the attackers, some even ran off there was now 4 left he then jumped at them like a wild animal and started slashes , but not killing away.

When he was done with the attackers he made his way to this Mirajane girl , "are you ok miss" " yes, thank you"

"Do you need help getting were you are going" she nodded and went to some place called Fairy Tail? when they arrived it wasn't what I expected it to be there were chairs flying, tables broken, and a naked guy fighting somebody with pink hair. " is it usually like this" said Alex" "yeah just sit Romeo over there in that chair" he nodded and put the boy down then sat down at the bar where Mirajane asked what my name was "my name is Alex" "well Alex would you like something to eat" Alex nodded. Then out of no where the id with the pink hair asked me to fight him I told him

"you shouldnt ask somebody to fight you if you don't know what there capable of, pinkie"

"hey don't call me pinkie, and I don't care they go down the rest" the rest of the bar agreed by yelling "AYE"

"alright i'll fight you"

" YEAH"

the pink haired kid then set his hands on fire and got into his fighting stance, I just put my hands in my pocket and waited for him to attack. " Hey if you're not gonna hit first I am here I go **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST" **he then charged at Alex, but what the pink hair kid didn't see next was the smirk on Alex face. Alex then grabbed his fist flipped him over and broke the table.

"woah he just flipped Natsu" so his name Natsu. he then picked up Natsu and sat him in his chair, the next thing he knew there was a sword at his throat" ok who are and why is Natsu unconscious" the bar just went silent "well I was just protecting my self from Natsu cause he wanted to fight me so you can just back off red" every body jaws fell to the ground. "this guy must have a death wish he just insulted Erza"

" what did you call me "

" you head me red "

"that's it " she then swung here sword only it to be blocked by Alex's saw. The whole guild was now scared not that he blocked her sword but that his arm became a saw. he then backed up and waited for here to attack.

" what type of magic is this"

magic?

"yeah magic"

Alex then started to laugh " I don't have any magic red " then she attacked again only for her sword to be blocked then cut in half, then Alex switched to his hammerfist and punched her on the other side of the wall. then the guild jaws fell to the ground again. he then asked one of the guys where the infirmary as he said it was up stairs. He then picked up the red haired girl and took her to the infirmary.

**ERZA**

When Erza awoke she had a spiliting headache."ahhhh what the hell happened" "you got in a fight with me and loss,b ut i'll give you credit your the first to have the balls to fight me"said alex. "oh sorry about that"


	3. sorry

JQ 


End file.
